Fallen Angel
by divine fairy angel
Summary: Goodbye is a hard thing to accomplish.As years pass by Kagome and Inu Yasha forget about there past together.But when they are reunited again at school somebody else moves onto Kagome’s territory.The angel falls when things get out of hand.expicit twist


****

||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||

**__**

Fallen Angel

||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||

Summary: Goodbye is a hard thing to accomplish. As years flutter by Kagome and Inu Yasha forget about there past together. But when they are reunited again at school somebody else moves onto Kagome's territory. 

||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||

****

Prologue; Goodbye

****

||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||

* Bell rings *

Young Kagome ran to her mother and hugged her tightly relieved school was over for the summer. 

"Bye Inu-chan!" Kagome shouted across the yard. Inu Yasha and Kagome weren't the best of friends but all Kagome had was Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha her.

Inu Yasha ignored Kagome and walked home stubbornly behind his brother. Kagome didn't mind, she got used to it. All she cared was having a best friend like him. Inu Yasha truly made her life complete. 

"So mom where's the car?" Kagome said holding her Mrs. Higurashi's hand. 

"Oh, I thought we can go to the park until dawn…I would like to discuss something" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Oh is it 'bout Inu-chan? Don't worry he just wears that bandana to look cool."

"Iie, no no. It's not that"

"Then what?"

"I'll tell you later let's go to the park"

"Uh…okay" Kagome said and skipped ahead of her mom. They walked to the park. Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bench for shade from the heat while Kagome chased the butterfly.

Time pasted and soon a full moon appeared. Kagome ran out of breath. She walked up to her mother and handed her a beautiful Narcissus flower. He mother in return gave her a warm smile.

"This is for you for being the best mom in the world" Kagome said hugging her mom's knees. 

"Oh" Mrs. Higurashi said surprised.

"Because I never got to thank you for letting me go to the best school ever!" At those words Mrs. Higurashi smile saddened. " What's wrong?" 

"That's what I want to talk to you about" Mrs. Higurashi and lifted Kagome onto the bench. 

"Why? Did Buyo survive the car crash?" 

"Iie it's not that. Buyo is doing perfectly good"

" What mommy tell me?" By now Kagome's eyes began to water up.

"Kagome please don't be mad at me" Mrs. Higurashi whispered and held Kagome's hand as well as the Narcissus. " Kagome I've got a new job and well we have to mov—"

" Mama! NO!" Kagome leaped up in tears. "NO I've made my home. I have my _true _friend here! I finally found where I belong you can't! You can't take it away from me!"

"Kagome. Please settle down," Mrs. Higurashi said pulling Kagome closer to her. But Kagome pushed back. "Please we are leaving tomorrow in the morning" 

"NO! Leave me alone! It's all your fault" Kagome screamed and ran away.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi got up but knew if she left Kagome to her own matters she would calm down. 

Kagome ran into the forest. She continues running until couldn't take her anymore. Kagome stopped in front of the God Tree. Where she and Inu Yasha fist met. Kagome sat down and leaned against the tree. She hugged her knees and cried. Right before her eyes a pink blossom fell down. Kagome picked it up and felt the softness with her forefingers. Slowly Kagome lifted her head where the branches of the tree stood. Right on top of her sitting on her branch sat a red, blurry figure. To Kagome's surprise she leaped up and gave a little yell. Suddenly the red cloaked thing fell on the ground in front of her feet.

Kagome lightly poked the red cloaked thing. There was no sign of movement. Kagome knelt down in front of it. She poked harder this time. The cloak thing tilted to a side. Kagome widened her eyes and fell backwards. Kagome steadies herself onto her knees again and took another look at the screwed up thing. This time Kagome saw its face. She removed the strands of hair covering the face. Kagome dried her eyes to see more clearly. _'Inu-chan? No he can't be. He doesn't have those ears…' _Kagome took a moment to feel the warmth softness of the ears. 

* Twitch twitch * 

Its ears began moving and the eyes opened. Kagome fell and got up quickly to hide behind the tree. The thing got up and sat up like a dog. It looked around him and saw Kagome hiding. For a long time they didn't talk they just stared at each other awkwardly. 

"You can come out now" The thing spoke. Kagome can in front of the tree holding tightly onto the bark. 

"Who… Who are you?" Kagome built up her courage to ask. The thing rolled it's eyes and climbed back up the tree. "Inu-chan?"

"Feh. What do you think" 

"But you don't have silver hair or those… those ears" Inu Yasha gave out a weak sigh. 

Kagome walked up to the tree and began to climb it. She reached out to the branch Inu Yasha sat on. She then reached her hand out and clutched a piece of bark to hold her up. Kagome scraped the tree with her shoes trying to find a place to keep her steady. Kagome lost her footing and looked down scared. She released one of her hands accidentally. Kagome held the tree with one hand frighten that she might fall. Kagome couldn't hold on any longer. She closed her eyes as soon as her hand slipped. '_This is not going to be nice'_ She closed her eyes tightly waiting for her to fall. But suddenly a strong hand gripped onto her arm and slowly lifting her up. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha pulling her up to safely. 

Kagome sat behind Inu Yasha tightly holding onto his back. He turned his head to look at her.

"Why were you crying?" he asked calmly

"Cause I'm moving and never going to be bale to see you again" Kagome choked out. There was silence in the air. Nobody spoke.

" You will always have me as a friend" Said Inu Yasha. Before Kagome could look at Inu Yasha he jumped off the tree and then helped her down.

" I have something for you" Inu Yasha said. He reached for his pocket and took out a necklace. Then he put it around Kagome's neck. Kagome held the pink pearl and glanced at it, then let it dangle down her chest. 

"It's beautiful" Kagome said and hugged him. She looked into Inu Yasha's amber eyes and saw then soften. _'Only if I had something for you' _" Oh! Wait I do!" Kagome said in happiness. 

"Nani?" Inu Yasha said in confusion.

"I have something for you too!" Kagome said and threw her hands towards Inu Yasha. She chanted some words and cupped her hands into a bowl. A pink glow formed in her hand. She lifted her cupped hands and faced then to Inu Yasha's chest. A pink glow appeared around his neck. Soon a black beaded necklace with white fangs appeared. 

Inu Yasha gripped his hands around the necklace. 

"Don't worry it's not going to hurt you. It's a special necklace. When I move and I think I see you, I'll shout out a word and you'll come falling down to the ground" 

"What's the word?"

"You really want to no?" Inu Yasha nodded eagerly.

"You will never be able to take it off" 

"Ok ok ok" 

"Sit!"

* Thud * 

"OW!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Warn me next time you'll say that" Inu Yasha said pulling his head out of the ground. Kagome giggled.

"I'm going to miss you" Kagome said and hugged him tightly. 

I'm going to miss you too," Inu Yasha said as they broke the hug. Kagome stared on more time in his soft amber eyes. Her eyes began to water up. Soon a tear appeared and she ran off. Inu Yasha stared until he could no longer see or hear the movement of Kagome. He stared down on the grass and found a heart gold locket. It shined brightly under the moonlight. He picked it up and tries to open it up it wouldn't open. Inu Yasha looked around it and found words carved into it. 

_'I'll always wait here for you._

You're just a memory away…' 

****

||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||*=====*||

AN: AN: This is my first fanfic so please no flames =) Well just please be honest! I can tell that you're lying so don't try that with me;) Well you can give me ideas of your own if you'd like me to add in here. I will refuse some but your willing to try. 

I need at least 5-10 review's to continue if not well then I will continue to satisfy the people that did review me!! Thanks to all that will!!!! Thank you watery-fairy-glitz for helping me!!! * Cheers out *

- divine fairy angel


End file.
